User talk:Dean27/Archive 15
Skype See your messages on there, please. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:47, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Minor edit change *Hi, I'm new to this page & decided to go ahead & join...I noticed on the Wikia page relating to Edge that there was a MINOR mistake as far as to where he currently resides at & I thought I'd want to add it in there correctly. Of course it'll probably take some time to figure everything out & how it's supposed to be done correctly. My apologies for any mistakes/inconvenience made. EdgeRatedRLady87 (talk) 19:39, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :*Hey there, It has come to my attention that an image I created has been used on this wikia page without my permission or credit. A WrestleMania XXX banner that I created and submitted to my DeviantArt account in February 2013 (as noted here: http://creamcrazy.deviantart.com/art/WRESTLING-BANNERS-23-Wrestlemania-XXX-355179150 ) is being used as the title banner to your Wrestlemania XXX History page, under a different file name (as noted here: http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wrestlemania_30_display_image.png ) I never gave anyone associated with this website permission to use my image, and never recieved any notification that it was being used. If not for a dilligent friend, I wouldn't have found out about it. To know it has been used for the last two years without my knowledge and a lack of credit hasn't left me in the best of moods. I would kindly ask, if you do not credit my image with my name and external link, would you please remove it from your Wikia page and replace it with something else. I would gladly appreciate it. Sorry that I've had to make this as public as this, but a lack of private messaging or e-mailing abilities have left me no choice. I await your response, hoping we can come to an amicable solution. Theccnetwork (talk) 07:20, March 16, 2016 (UTC) What do you think of my edits? thought I could help. :0 let me know if you need anything else. :D Chat? Could you PLEASE come to chat for my viewing party? hi I added newly updated picture of Ashley Mason. Im her Mom is there anyway to make that the main profile photo for her wiki page? either the purple top one or patriotic top one I uploaded as main photo RE: Chat Hi! I'm now on the chat. Vaughanmoore (talk) 22:36, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I'm back on chat. Vaughanmoore (talk) 00:28, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi Dean, I am on the chat now. Vaughanmoore (talk) 23:19, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Editing *I said that I might go away for a bit for reasons out of my control, didn't I? I'm not too sure. Well anyway I'm dealing with something with some personal stuff and I sadly can't be as active as I can. Trust me, I love this place and I want to continue to build this place. Sadly I just can't be active as much as I used to. I hope it changes soon. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:23, April 6, 2016 (UTC) My Return *Hello, Dean27. This is GameWhiz14. It's been about a good two years since I last edited on this wikia. Just writing this to inform you of my return to assisting with the Wrestling wikia again. GameWhiz14 (talk) 02:20, April 6, 2016 (UTC) House Shows *Heyyy, no problem. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 22:14, April 6, 2016 (UTC)) :*Could you please check out my latest wiki, WWE Video Games Community Wiki, it's not just for people who play wrestling video games though, it's for people that watch MMA, who make fanfictions of boxing and wrestling, news and announcements, this wiki is the new hub of fourms and chat on combat sports. The new sister wiki to Pro Wrestling Wiki. "Jessie, It's In My Bed!" - BigBrudda (talk) 01:14, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Hello There!! Hello Dean, Thank you for the kind message you left me. I just thought I would contribute a few magazine covers from my extensive wrestling magazine collection for some of the wrestler's bio pages, starting with Mil Mascaras. Feel free to contact me if I can be of any assistance in the future. --BONDFAN1 (talk) 07:49, April 15, 2016 (UTC)--BONDFAN1 (talk) 07:49, April 15, 2016 (UTC)Bondfan1 Sure thing. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. --BONDFAN1 (talk) 08:02, April 15, 2016 (UTC)--BONDFAN1 (talk) 08:02, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello any edits I have made to OWA is because I work for that company in San Diego. As for Lucha Underground I have friends who work for the company and I am trying to prevent spoilers, but any talent added to the Roster dose work there, same goes for the Alumni Page I created none of them work there any longer. Just letting you know it's the truth. Is the format the Font Style ? If so will do did not know I was changing it sorry. Hey, thanks for messaging me! Thought i'd just stop by to say hello. Can you Un-Lock the Lucha Underground Alumni and Roster Pages, 2 Characters have Died in the last episode,and one new luchador Daga was also added to the Roster. I will Not change any Format. (OWANation) Hey Dean! I sent you an email a couple days ago - did you happen to receive it? Ducksoup (talk) 20:50, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Wrestlingdata/Cagematch Hey, saw you made some changes to the pages I made, I'll keep them in mind for the future to keep the format consistent. I saw you removed the WrestlingData.com links and replaced them with CageMatch.net links, is there any reason for this? If anything, both links should be included? -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 23:59, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Questions *For the Female wrestlers who wrestle for Ultimate Surrender and other Erotic promotions what kind of pictures are allowed to be uploaded? *Hey Dean27, NativeNinjette here, let me know if you need anything edited and I will do it. *Hey again, Dean. It's been a while. I was visiting pages and remembered Curt Hawkins who nowadays since no longer working for WWE is wrestling as Brian Myers. I remembered also that announcement regarding page movements. I didn't want to rename Hawkins to Myers without asking first if that falls under "moving a page". If it does, I just wanted to simply suggest his page ought to be renamed to Brian Myers is all. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 05:49, May 6, 2016 (UTC)) **Also need help with the Miss Brianna page. When I first created it, she was still using that name. Now she's using the name Bookoo Buckz. I tried to rename the page to that but a notice kept insisting there was already another page by that name. At the time, I was able to successfully rename her Event history and gallery pages, just not the main page. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 06:04, May 6, 2016 (UTC)) **Morning! Well, I visited Myers' CAGEMATCH profile and looked at his list of matches. It appears he alternates between using Curt Hawkins and Brian Myers. I guess the Hawkins name isn't a WWE copyright. Anyway, I think it's safe to say the page name can stay as it is. Thanks for making the adjustments to the Bookoo Buckz page! (The 7th Scribe (talk) 12:22, May 6, 2016 (UTC)) Days Hi Dean. Is it the plan to eventually make Day pages in a similar format as the Year pages to post key wrestling events? Just been noticing your ongoing work with the October calendar, is all. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:15, May 27, 2016 (UTC)) *Very nice. It's really looking great! (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:22, May 27, 2016 (UTC)) *Okay. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:43, May 28, 2016 (UTC)) American Airlines Arena/Center Hey, saw you took care of the duplicate page I mentioned on Wagnike's talk page, so I figured I'd post this on yours. There's a disambiguation page on American Airlines Arena, which links to American Airlines Arena (Dallas). I looked it up on Wikipedia, and apparently this one's named [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Airlines_Center American Airlines Center], so the article on this page is currently wrong, and should be moved to the appropriate name. I suppose this means that American Airlines Arena (Miami) could be moved to American Airlines Arena too? -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 17:57, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :That was quick, thanks a bunch! One more thing: AAW Wrestling should probably be renamed to All American Wrestling. As it is it reads as "All American Wrestling Wrestling" :P There's currently a redirect page located on All American Wrestling. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 18:13, May 6, 2016 (UTC) RE: AAW I already added All American Wrestling on the AAW disambiguation page. I'm in the process of making sure that there are no direct links to the disambiguation pages, so I'll get to that soon. If there are any double redirects or broken redirects because of the moving of pages I can take care of those as well. Thanks for being so quick on fixing these things! -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 19:03, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Alignment with Camp WWE Wiki Hello, I am founder of the Camp WWE wiki, and I was wondering to attempt to get exposure to my wiki, if it could align with this wiki? (e.g adding link to mainpage.) AustinD-3 (talk) 23:31, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Augusta Civic Center *Hey, similar to the problem with American Airlines Arena here. There's a disambiguation page set up for Augusta Civic Center. Looked it up on wikipedia, and there is an Augusta Civic Center in Maine, but the one in Georgia used to be called Augusta-Richmond County Civic Center. It's now called James Brown Arena. I'm not sure how you want to handle this, could keep the dismabiguation page, as the two arenas used to have very similar names, or just use it for the arena named "Augusta Civic Center". James Brown Arena exists on the wiki by the way. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 14:53, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :*Me again, there's an image gallery attached to a disambiguation page. It seems like it should belong to a wrestler called "Axel" or "Axxel". I looked him up on Cagematch.net, and it seems he used "Axxel" as his ringmane a lot more than he used "Axel". I'm not sure what you want to do with it, as there's no page for the wrestler. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 16:13, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :*Hey again, just a tiny thing this time, the Total Divas page has a link to Cherry. Can you change that so it goes to Kara Drew instead? It's currently protected so I can't edit it. Thanks! -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 19:03, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :*There's a typo in the title of this page: WWF European Spring Tour 1993 - Nürmberg. Could you move it to WWF European Spring Tour 1993 - Nürnberg? -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 17:45, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :*I'm sure you're getting a bit sick of me at this point :P :*J.D. Horror is protected, and there's a link to ECW on it. Could you change it so it links to Extreme Championship Wrestling? Thanks! -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 00:12, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :*Three more pages that are locked. They're currently linking to El Torito, but should be linked to Mascarita Dorada. ::*WrestleMania XXX History ::*The Authority ::*WrestleMania XXXI History ::-=KAG=-YELL AT ME 12:29, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :*Hey Dean, could you change the header link for the FCW Results template so that it links directly to Florida Championship Wrestling instead of FCW? It's protected. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 11:50, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :*New Breed and The New Breed are duplicates. Probably keep the former. In addition, New Breed (tag team) is a redirect page that links to New Breed, so that needs to be deleted or replaced with a page for the tag team. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 23:29, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :*Hey again, there's a link to Tables, Ladders, and Chairs on AJ Lee, but the page is protected. Could you change it so it links to TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2012? Thanks! -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 10:03, May 24, 2016 (UTC) SmackDown moving to Tuesday nights starting July 19 Sammy Maggio (talk) 15:52, May 25, 2016 (UTC)WWE officially announced today that SmackDown is moving to Tuesday nights LIVE on USA Network starting on July 19, 2016. This is a major announcement. Therefore, we are going to have to edit the SmackDown pages from July 19 to the present. Luckily, I already edited the 2016 List of SmackDown results and the July 19 results page. This will be a major project for the editors at Pro Wrestling Wikia. Regards, Sammy MaggioSammy Maggio (talk) 15:52, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Chat I'm logged on to chat now. Do you still want to talk about anything? Vaughanmoore (talk) 23:31, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Match preview table Hey Dean, sorry about removing the "Match preview" table. I was just adding the Night of Champions logo and didn't realise that the table went when I added the logo. Sorry! My bad. Vaughanmoore (talk) 21:17, May 29, 2016 (UTC) AlphaCatz Dear Dean27, Can you please correct wrong info on several of our AlphaCatz wrestlers featured on your site? Andrew Anderson Hi, it seems that Andrew Anderson has seen the article on him, unfortunately while it was vandalized. Could you keep an extra eye on the article for a while? Just in case there are more problems. Thanks -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:01, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Draft Was contemplating redirecting this to WWE Draft but I'm not sure if any other wrestling organizations do drafts. I haven't known any others to have as significant a draft split. With this coming up tonight I think a lot of people will be interested in reading about it. talk2ty 19:49, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Unused Categories Hi Dean. Yeah some of them I recognize. I haven't yet fully examined the entire list, but you can probably start with Fury Womens Wrestling current roster and Fury Womens Wrestling events. I'm certain that promotion is defunct, so it probably only needs the alumni category. I'll keep reviewing the list and keep in touch. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 15:09, August 2, 2016 (UTC)) *No problem. As I find them, I'll keep you informed of the ones that won't be needed. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 16:59, August 2, 2016 (UTC)) *Yes, I'll be there in a few. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:57, August 5, 2016 (UTC)) *Yeah, I'll meet you there. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 14:52, August 11, 2016 (UTC)) Sorry about the toys I just won't do them anymore. And I don't know how to add myself as admin. Sorry, I was just wondering if I could get another chance --Doctor Maniac (talk) 19:58, August 14, 2016 (UTC)Doctor Maniac To Dean27, Sorry I thought Virgil was Andre the Giants Manager at Summer Slam 1988 but no I realized my mistake. I was trying to add one to Psycho Sid bout then I realized it wasnt the cover but it was already uploaded and I was trying to add one to Ricky Steamboat but I didnt know how to put it in order so I didnt want to make someone else to do it. Yeah, of course. No problem (The 7th Scribe (talk) 19:02, August 29, 2016 (UTC)) Jeri-KO Thanks for giving me another chance. Just made this page and was wondering if you could add them to the "teams" part of template:WWE Roster since it's admins-only. I don't know if I found all their matches together since I haven't been tuning in every week, but getting a PPV view just now to tie their record (the other win a victory over Ambrose/Zayn in April) seems to solidify them as notable and a present force in the WWE. talk2ty 23:56, August 21, 2016 (UTC) WWE Championship/Universal Championship pages *Hey, will these pages be locked for long? I've been wanting to add the actual design of the Universal championship and some more improved belt designs for the World Championship, but they're locked. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 02:41, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :* Almost. You're good to lock the Universal championship again. I'm just adding a few more of the custom designs for the World Championship then I'll be done. Slow wifi is making it hell to upload. Also thank you for doing that for me. May I ask, why are they being locked now? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 23:26, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :* Got it, that's what I figured. Well again thank you for unlocking them for me for a bit. I'll be done shortly with it so you can lock it again. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 23:32, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :* Hey, mind unlocking the new championship pages for a minute so I can add the new belt pictures in? Thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:57, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :* Thanks, I appriciate it. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 01:08, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Question *I didn't feel adding a link was important to note in edit histories, figure that's for major updates and didn't see that listed in the rules. I did note the category issue. For future reference, what would you like done for edit histories? EvrenOrion (talk) 18:28, September 3, 2016 (UTC) The page i have created and contributed to entitled Grim has become edit proof. May I ask why? Campingboy77 (talk) 17:35, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Uncensored images Re the files you added File:WrestleMania 16.22.jpg and File:WrestleMania_16.23.jpg should we make a note that these versions from WWE.com are censored and that the front of Show's shirt wasn't black as it appears in these? I'd also like to know if it would be okay for me to make an animated GIF of Big Show's entrance where the actual shirt he wore is visible (showing it in motion makes it clearer that the lettering wasn't shooped in) and whether or not WrestleMania_XVI_History#Pictures_of_the_Event would be an appropriate place to put it. talk2ty 05:06, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Venues in Canada Hello Dean27 about create the new arena called Rogers Place and Rexall Place renamed into a Northlands Coliseum, Since the left Edmonton Oilers last season on NHL latter there moved into a Rogers Place then Northlands Coliseum is expected to continue operating as a concert venue and then as a venue for minor-league sports, Please to see the Wikipedia website. Vanaguilar (talk) 21:10, October 6, 2016 (UTC) WWE Smackdown Tag Title tournament It needs to be fixed on the first round and semifinals, the problem with the bracket for the first round is the dates for don't go together and the semifinals it has that the American alpha's faced both Rhyno and Slater plus The Usos. Can you either fix it or unprotect it long enough for me to fix it? Thank you and I am done now. Happy Birthday Hey man, hope you are having a good birthday. Hope all is well. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:21, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey there, can you please fix the galleries on these results: November 10, 2009 ECW October 11, 2016 Main Event And let me know how to add new galleries the right way so you don't have to fix it every time ? Thanks! Please stop changing my name and edits its flex confidence thats it Dont edit me you dont even know who i am quit changing it Hey again! *Hey Dean. Doing okay. Kinda getting back into it after being away for a while. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 01:37, November 26, 2016 (UTC)) **Hey Dean. Stopping in again. I got your message so yes I'm available for a talk today. Hope all here is going well. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 16:54, January 8, 2017 (UTC)) WWE TLC 2016 PPV Hey wasn't sure where to put this, your wrong on the TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs 2016 PPV. Orton & Wyatt will face American Alpha on the November 29, 2016 episode of SDLIVE and the winner(s) will face Heath Slater & Rhyno at the TLC PPV for the Titles, so it's going to be either. Heath Slater & Rhyno vs. American Alpha or The New Wyatt Family at the PPV. December 6, 2016 Main Event results Hey Dean is Van, Look where found the cagematch website: http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=165914 So Dean please you edit this page now. someone needs to be adding WCPW stats, careers and title reigns to everyone thats been apart of that company. REALmryoshiman99 (talk) 04:36, December 18, 2016 (UTC)MYM RAW Talk Image Hello Dean, sorry to bother you, but earlier today I uploaded an image for Raw Talk (Hell in a Cell), but it only featured Roman Reigns and Bayley. Now I have found a much better image from the WWE Twitter page with all of the Superstars that appeared on the episode. Could you delete the one featuring Reigns and Bayley as I have uploaded a better image for the episode page than that one? Vaughanmoore (talk) 18:30, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Hello again! I have helped you out by adding the match preview image for Kevin Owens v Roman Reigns for Royal Rumble 2017. I did not upload the Royal Rumble match image as it will obviously have more people added/announced soon. By the way, I helped you out with the match previews template, but have not added a category for Royal Rumble 2017 in case I am not allowed. Vaughanmoore (talk) 22:55, December 22, 2016 (UTC) RAW Tag Team Champions gallery Hello, Could you please make it possible to edit this page? http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_Raw_Tag_Team_Championship/Champion_gallery I want to update it and add a picture of the current champions. --VonTarkin (talk) 12:55, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Ok, done. I just added pictures to this page, you can lock it again. Thank you. --VonTarkin (talk) 12:06, December 22, 2016 (UTC) juan jeremy greetings thanks for the advice & tips i'm trying to add my title history WUW INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION 2X WUW TAG TEAM CHAMPION (ONCE AS THE UNKNOWN MASK # 1 W/ UNKNOWN MASK # 2 & BEFORE THAT WITH THE DREAMCASTER AS PART OF CLUB 37) LTW TAG TEAM CHAMPION (AS THE UNKNOWNS) GSW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS (AS BORIQUA'S FINEST WITH RICHARD MICHAELS) Add wanted to add some external links... https://www.facebook.com/CJUANUNKNOWNJEREMYP/ https://twitter.com/cjunknownjp https://www.instagram.com/juanunknownjeremy/ https://www.linkedin.com/in/cornermanjuanjeremy also not sure where this interview would be placed maybe external links also? http://www.indywrestlinglife.com/juan-jeremy/ in addition was figuring out where to mention my first match. first match was at GLEASON'S GYM for WUW in a battle royal was eliminated by another Johnny Rodz trainee MATT STRIKER. THANKS for all your help & i'm trying little by little to learn how to follow these guidelines. thanks again Juanunknownjeremy (talk) 15:56, December 28, 2016 (UTC)charles jose perez aka juan jeremyJuanunknownjeremy (talk) 15:56, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Chat *I'm here, what's up? --VonTarkin (talk) 20:56, January 19, 2017 (UTC) On chat *Hi Dean. I am on the chat now. Vaughanmoore (talk) 22:22, January 19, 2017 (UTC) *Hey Dean. Sorry. That day wasn't the best one for it. Let me know when you might like to meet in chat for a bit. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 00:50, January 26, 2017 (UTC)) WWF Prime Time * Basically, I have not had time to respond to messages or provide an updated reference. But basically, the sources are the episodes themselves, as posted on YouTube, and the website "The History of WWE." I hope in the coming days to provide more specific details. I apologize for the delays. Briguy52748 (talk) 15:42, January 25, 2017 (UTC)]] Event templates *Hi Dean. Yes, I'd be happy to. Been trying also to do that for each of the promos I add. Sorry to hear that's out of control. I'll keep a look out and add as I find them too. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 00:08, January 29, 2017 (UTC)) *Ah excellent. Just what I hoped for. Thanks! (The 7th Scribe (talk) 00:13, January 29, 2017 (UTC)) Can you update the WWE page about the Previous & next PPV? *Again please? By:User:PowerSubZero Still want to go on chat? Hello Dean, sorry to bother you but do you still want me on chat? Sorry it's a few days late, but I'm free for a few minutes. Vaughanmoore (talk) 00:36, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Templates *No problem. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 03:49, January 29, 2017 (UTC)) *I will continue looking. Honestly CageMatch stopped listing any events after '13 which I find very weird because the RCW Facebook definitely advertised events going all the way up to this month. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:37, January 30, 2017 (UTC)) *Lol. Yes it is! And yes please. I think now would be a great time for that. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:48, January 30, 2017 (UTC)) Elimination Chamber Poster *Hi Dean, there is a new official poster for Elimination Chamber on WWE.com (proof). So I've made a version to fit the infobox but I can't add it as the page is locked, could you please add this picture that I've attatched below? Please get back to me whenever you're free on my talk page. MasonWikia (talk) 07:54, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Mason Chat Hi, want to chat with me? I have a free time now. --VonTarkin (talk) 19:35, January 31, 2017 (UTC) RAW Tag Team Champs Hello, May I ask you to unlock this page so I can add a photo of current Tag Team Champs? --VonTarkin (talk) 13:39, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Ok, done. Thanks --VonTarkin (talk) 14:03, February 2, 2017 (UTC) CZW events *That would be no problem. Glad to help. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 03:58, February 12, 2017 (UTC)) Helping on editing the WWE Raw Women's Championship gallery Hi Dean sorry I need help, I was editing the champion gallery of the wwe raw women's champion but when edited the dates the template bugged, could you fix the champion gallery. Thank for your time Team69Roll (talk) 20:50, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Chat Lol, I cost you money? How come? --VonTarkin (talk) 18:45, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Hi Dean, I am not able to add the correct facebook page to wrestling alliance of the rockies it should be https://m.facebook.com/war.utah Could use also add the logo? Hello again, I get an error when trying to add this to the Brick Alexander championships. Its the exact one used for Chris Masters. *'Wrestling Alliance of the Rockies' **WAR Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Also how would I add Brick to the current roster for Wrestling Alliance of the Rockies and Chris Masters to alumni? Brick26 (talk) 16:32, February 26, 2017 (UTC)Chris Johnson i have the goldberg universal championship side plate belt but i am having trouble unloading it to the belt history gallery on the champion gallerey page never mind Skype Can you get on Skype briefly? I have a question that I need to ask you. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:28, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Merging pages Hi Dean, could you please merge this pages: http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Mike_Bailey and http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Kitsune ? According to Cagematch these two guys are actually the same person. --VonTarkin (talk) 18:28, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Bad Blood 2017 Hello Dean is VanAguilar, Dean you create this page called Bad Blood 2017 made his return to RAW exclusive Pay-per-view, when you finish this page and LOCK the page thanks. Vanaguilar (talk) 15:38, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Pages added *December 15, 2015 NXT results *October 6, 2015 NXT results *May 19, 2015 NXT results *February 10, 2015 NXT results *December 10, 2014 NXT results *September 10, 2014 NXT results *May 28, 2014 NXT results *This Is NXT *June 7, 2016 NXT results *December 31, 2001 Monday Night RAW results *December 30, 2002 Monday Night RAW results *December 22, 2003 Monday Night RAW results --Maner76 (talk) 13:17, March 28, 2017 (UTC) WWE Hey Dean this is VanAguilar, since you forgot to fix the Championships and accomplishments, please Dean fix this thanks. Vanaguilar (talk) 22:53, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Cleanup Seriously, let me know how to cleanup and I'll do that, and will with any future pages I make. =) King Deadpool the Awesome (talk) 18:09, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Hi Dean, I was just editing the Hallowicked wiki page, adding some extra information. Could you please make it editable again please Thank you, Fiona Wood. Hey Dean, it's me again. I am not editing UltraMantis Black or Frightmare's pages right now but could you please leave them editable so I can edit them from time to time. Thanks, from Fiona Wood. KPW Arena 6: Selekcja From the official Facebook profile of KPW. Link here. VonTarkin (talk) 20:03, April 11, 2017 (UTC) You wanted to talk to me about the new editing rules? I would like to keep updating this wikia... LoyalCenaGirl (talk) 23:52, April 11, 2017 (UTC)LoyalCenaGirl New Rules I would like to know your new rules about editing. LoyalCenaGirl (talk) 23:56, April 11, 2017 (UTC)LoyalCenaGirl Unblocking the page to edit Hi Dean Could you unblock the WWE page temporarly because I wanted to edit the titles part and pass the us title to smackdown live, so could you please unblock? Thanks for your time Team69Roll (talk) 08:53, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Chatting How do I chat with you about the new editing rules? Is there a certain time we can talk? LoyalCenaGirl (talk) 17:47, April 12, 2017 (UTC)LoyalCenaGirl WWE 2017 Schedule This link here will be the rest of the year and into next year, all venues have been confirmed. https://forums.2k.com/showthread.php?433871-List-amp-Map-of-WWE-TV-Shows-2017 Sammy Maggio (talk) 19:53, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Dean, I didn't knew that it was already done. Maxim Magazine Hey Dean this is VanAguilar can we create the page call Maxim Magazine because you need to add the template for magazine and also for Wrestling sponsors called Bad Blood 2003. Please Dean create this page thanks. --Vanaguilar (talk) 22:03, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Dean27? I want to know the new editing rules. Are you available for chat now? LoyalCenaGirl (talk) 16:03, April 17, 2017 (UTC)LoyalCenaGirl Chat? Dean27? I would like to know about the new editing rules. Can we talk? LoyalCenaGirl (talk) 16:04, April 17, 2017 (UTC)LoyalCenaGirl Oi Dean, y u delete my pic lol just askin i dont care really lol Redirect I did that on purpose. It's confusing in itself to have two pages for one wrestler. I thought redirecting the page to itself would be LESS confusing, not more. My apologies. King Deadpool the Awesome (talk) 17:58, April 18, 2017 (UTC) *Shane Haste. I discovered that when I was updated the WWE current roster (which I've finished, BTW.) Images So, I have a question. Is it an official policy that the header image of an article needs to be PNG (or have a white background) if such a photo exists of said person (to make it look more "official", I would assume?) I'm just curious. King Deadpool the Awesome (talk) 01:20, April 21, 2017 (UTC) *Well, most of the wrestler articles on this wikia have PNG images or images with white backgrounds as their header images so I was just wondering if that was an official policy or something to make them look more professional. New page Hey, can you add this event? http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=26398 --Maner76 (talk) 02:04, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Upload images Not trying to ask you to do too much on your break, but can you upload the images for April 19, 2017 NXT results today? That way I know we are up to date on things. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:48, April 27, 2017 (UTC) WWE Hey Dean27 this is VanAguilar about this WWE page temporarly only because were updated the new championship thanks. (Vanaguilar (talk) 12:05, May 1, 2017 (UTC)) Featured wiki videos Hey Dean27. I'm Julia from Fandom's Community team. By now you may have seen our announcement about Wiki Modernization and how we're using featured wiki videos to reduce the number of ads on the site and improve the performance of all Fandom wikis. As we move forward we plan to have wiki videos in many communities, including Pro Wrestling wiki. If you are interested in which video types we might use you can find some great examples in this blog post. When we start producing videos we may reach out to you, other admins, and users to be involved in writing video scripts or being part of the production process. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! Springteufel (talk) 14:50, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Email Hey Dean, I sent you an email recently. Can you check and see if you have received it? If not, let me know. If so, please respond when you can. Thanks! -BertH (help forum | blog) 12:38, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :I re-sent the last email. Perhaps check the spam folder? Please let me know if you don't get it. And if not, perhaps shoot me an email at bert@fandom.com and I can try replying to that. Thanks! -BertH (help forum | blog) 18:09, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Great Balls of Fire 2017 Hello, Dean. WWE announced a few weeks ago that Bad Blood 2017 has been cancelled and replaced with a new PPV name, WWE Great Balls of Fire, takes place on July 9, 2017, at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. The event will be exclusive to RAW and will be main evented by Brock Lesnar defending the WWE Universal Championship against the winner of the Extreme Rules Fatal 5 Way match. Once again, Bad Blood is cancelled. Thanks! Sammy Maggio (talk) 12:44, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Can you update the WWE page about the Previous & next PPV? New visitors Hi Dean. Was stopping in and noticed the Dan Matha had been defaced so to speak. I corrected it. Not trying to be a snitch, only suggesting maybe stopping by Oiwjwhshsh81717272's page and speaking with this person. I don't know if this user is a serious contributor or not. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 19:22, May 27, 2017 (UTC)) Hey this is Locura is there a way you can use my new gear for pictures i was trying to edit but i have them on facebook. About a month or so ago, you blocked me (IIRC, had to do with something regarding removing materials from pages). I had done no such thing but if you can point out what I removed that led to the month-long block, I would appreciate it. Thank you. Briguy52748 (talk) 18:33, June 9, 2017 (UTC)]] I know this might come off as sudden, and you'll probably turn me down, but I wanted to ask if I could get admin rights here. I only want them for the sole purpose of editing locked pages. If there is a lower position of that sort that can perform those duties that'll do. Thanks. 21:41, June 12, 2017 (UTC) The main page is outdated so I kind of wanted to edit it 20:17, June 13, 2017 (UTC) :* To answer for Dean, it's highly non-likely that we will ever promote you until you even come close to showing your worth, which would likely require 100s of good edits a day. There's no way that we are letting you touch the main page. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:11, June 14, 2017 (UTC)